Acknowledgement
by Minhoodles
Summary: Jong Dae ne se sent pas comme d'habitude depuis quelque mois et ce en raison de Min Seok...


Fanfic – OS Xiuchen.

CHAPITRE I : Pardonne moi.

Aujourd'hui, Chen était resté toute la journée dans sa chambre, à regarder des dessins animés, un coussin entre les bras et contre son torse. Il en profitait, étant donné que Kris, son camarade de chambre était parti avec Tao pour aller faire les courses et simplement sortir pour bien veiller le beau temps qui s'annonçait dehors. Il méditait sur une chose depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et ne savait plus où il en était. D'ailleurs, il paraissait comme déboussoler. Il voulait revoir Min Seok, simplement parce que sa présence manquait à ses jours.  
Xiumin était partit deux semaines, en compagnie de Luhan, son meilleur ami, pour camper à Busan, loin d'ici, trop loin à son propre goût.

Lorsque Jong Dae prenait son téléphone, il regardait toujours une photo de son Hyung, au moins deux fois par jour depuis qu'il était parti. Le matin, pour lui prononcer de manière affective le bonjour, et la nuit, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, lui souhaiter de beaux rêves.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'il revienne. A chaque fois, il voulait lui laisser à voir un message, comme un simple « Reviens vite. » « Rentre bientôt. » ou bien « Tu me manques. » Il écrivait, mais finissait toujours par effacer ses mots et de laisser son téléphone sur sa table de chambre, en attendant un message de l'homme qui se greffait une place dans sa poitrine gauche, peu à peu.

Lay et Kyung Soo essayaient de le sortir de cette pièce qui commençait à devenir son tombeau, mais toujours, Chen leurs disait qu'il voulait rester là, à ne rien faire, mais toujours avec un sourire, pour ne pas que les autres membres se doutent de quelque chose. Il refusait l'idée de tomber un peu plus amoureux de Xiumin... Parce que c'était son Hyung... Et un homme en plus de ça... Mais pourquoi lui manquait-il autant ? Il mangeait même de moins en moins et les différentes personnalités du groupe n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Le garçon qui mangeait tout le temps n'avait plus faim ? Tous s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais il leur répétait qu'il allait bien, qu'il voulait simplement rester seul.

Les seules fois où il voulait bien sortir de cette chambre, c'était seulement pour se laver, pour boire et se nourrir d'un simple fruit matin et soir. Lui qui était toujours très sociable, en ce moment il ne parlait plus guère, à part « bonjour. » et « bonne nuit. », sa voix ne résonnait qu'à ces moment là. Il faisait penser à un disque rayé, qui tournait en boucle chaque jour qui commençait et qui finissait par se terminer.  
Chen devenait le centre des conversations au sein du groupe. Notamment Jong In, Chan Yeol et Se Hun revenait à parler de lui le plus souvent. Il manquait à tous, mais lui ne voulait revoir que son Hyung et il l'attendait. Il ne faisait que ça, patienter et toujours languir son retour.  
Kris, la nuit tombée, essayait de lui parler, de lui demander ce qu'il avait... Mais il ne répondait que ces mêmes mots : qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin de calme et de repos.  
Personne ne trouvait la raison de ce retrait qui devenait de plus en plus insistant.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Baekhyun entrait dans sa chambre tôt le matin, sans toquer, réveillant de se fait le rappeur principal chinois en annonçant le retour de LuHan et Min Seok. Chen ouvrit instantanément les yeux et sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Seulement, il se disait que s'il accourrait jusqu'à celui qui lui fournissait un peu plus de sentiment, les autres trouveraient ça étrange. C'est pourquoi il ne bougeait pas et faisait comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Wu Fan, quant à lui, se levait et se contentait d'aller les rejoindre. Baekhyun soupirait et s'inquiétait de plus en plus par rapport à Jong Dae. Après leurs retrouvailles, les deux revenants remarquèrent l'absence du chanteur principal. Ils demandèrent aux autres et ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse aussi négative. Xiumin allait déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, tandis que LuHan se précipitait dans la chambre de son cadet en hurlant de bonheur. Chen avait longuement espérer que se soit son Baozi, mais à l'entente de la voix de celui-ci, il soupirait légèrement.

\- « Arrêtes de crier... Laisse moi profiter de ce silence encore un peu. Je vais devoir supporter tes éclats de voix nuptiales, j'ai besoin de repos. »

Disait-il, avec un ton qui était amusé, même s'il se forçait un peu. Il se redressait et lui faisait un simple câlin, tout de même heureux de revoir son aîné.  
Min Seok apparaissait quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque Chen le remarquait, il essayait de se comporter comme à son habitude. Il affichait un simple sourire et le prenait dans ses bras.

\- « Comment vas-tu Jong Dae ? Il paraît que tu ne sors plus d'ici depuis une bonne semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis tout à Hyung. » Demandait Xiumin.

\- « Oui... Tu nous inquiètes. » Reprenait LuHan juste après lui.

\- « Je vais bien. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. Je ne vais pas mourir non plus. Ahah. Je suis simplement un peu malade. »

Affirmait-il en riant simplement. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Un cœur qui battait plus vite à la simple pensée d'un être nous rendait un peu malade. Surtout quand on sait que c'est un sentiment interdit... D'homme à homme. C'était injuste. Ils étaient tous des êtres humains, ils pouvaient tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, non ?  
Chen fini par se lever de son matelas pour rejoindre la cuisine, sous la vue du groupe désormais complet. Il allait au frigidaire pour s'emparer d'une bouteille d'eau et de la vider en quelque seconde. Le silence finissait par régner, c'est pourquoi il soupirait.

\- « Bon, je vais sortir un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Il partait ensuite dans la salle de bain, il voulait se laver et changer de vêtement pour pouvoir être bien propre. Min Seok décida de le suivre. Il revenait d'un long voyage et voulait simplement se détendre avec une bonne douche chaude. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble, le plus âgé referma la porte à clé et commençait à se déshabiller. C'était une pièce qui ressemblait à des douches communes, comme on en trouvait dans les piscines ou dans les vestiaires de stade de rugby ou bien de football. Etant donné qu'ils étaient douze à partager le même grand appartement, il fallait une salle de bain commune. Jong Dae, lui qui était entrain de faire de même, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil au corps fabuleusement bien sculpté de son Hyung. Mais bien vite il déglutissait et se sentait mal à l'aise, et n'osait enlever son sous-vêtement. Non, il n'était pas pudique, simplement que des frissons et des pensées qui lui paraissaient insensées le traversaient corps et esprit. Son bas-ventre commençait à légèrement se relever. Il refermait un instant les yeux avant d'allumer l'eau pour pouvoir ressentir ces fines cordes lui tomber sur le corps. Tous les deux était à l'opposé de chacun, leurs dos qui se regardait et leur tête face au mur.

Chen s'emparait du savon pour finir par se le passer sur toute son anatomie pour correctement se laver, jusqu'à même à faire mousser ce bloc glissant sur son épiderme.  
Xiumin fini par tourner lentement sa tête en apercevant son cadet laisser ce savon lui mousser la peau. Il se passait la langue contre les lèvres et se raclait doucement la gorge.

\- « Jong Dae... »

Son murmure venait chatouiller les oreilles de Chen et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avant qu'il entende simplement la suite.

\- « Tu peux me passer le savon ? S'il te plaît. »

Il pinçait ses lèvres et se retournait pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement, son membre était devenu des plus normaux. Qu'aurait bien pu penser son aîné s'il l'avait vu avec cette partie de lui en position fière ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa réaction.  
Il revint bien vite à sa place pour terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. A quoi s'attendait-il, sincèrement ? Il se contentait de se rincer rapidement pour finir par prendre une serviette et de se la mettre en tour de taille après s'être essuyer le corps. C'est sans un mot qu'il quittait cette grande salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre et simplement s'habiller confortablement. Il ne prenait pas son téléphone, simplement son iPod et ses écouteurs pour finir par partir dehors et de marcher en laissant défiler tout type de chanson dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait une qui lui fasse penser à lui. Cet OST du drama _My Lovely Girl_ , dont le titre était _Only You_ et la composition de Kim Tae Woo. Il avait beaucoup aimé l'histoire, mais il avait aussi eut un vrai coup de cœur pour cette magnifique chanson. C'était donc avec la main sur son cœur, les yeux fermés et celui pour qui son cœur battait dans ses pensées, qu'il commençait à chanter l'air puis les paroles avec sa voix qui faisait frissonner la brise, la rendait un peu plus douce et chaleureuse.

Mais à la fin de cette chanson, il arrachait presque les écouteurs de ses oreilles et s'asseyait sur le trottoir, s'adossait contre le mur, les yeux qui se rouvraient mais qui demeuraient brillants et même larmoyants. Il tombait amoureux et se rendait compte que ses sentiments s'amplifiaient un peu plus. Était-ce vraiment quelque chose de terrible ? D'aimer un être du même sexe ?

Pendant ce temps, où Chen apparaissait comme absent ici, les autres membres du groupes parlaient entre eux et aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il avait. Xiumin, lui se contentait de regarder dans le vide et de réfléchir à autre chose. Il prenait son téléphone et partait dans la chambre de Jong Dae pour l'appeler. Mais malheureusement, il entendit la sonnerie et apercevait le téléphone que Chen avait oublié. Il soupirait longuement et s'asseyait dans son lit. Il prenait le portable et le déverrouillait sans grande difficulté. Il ne changeait jamais son code. Min Seok parcourait les photos de l'appareil et tombait sur une photo de lui. Il fut assez surpris au départ mais quand il tournait les images, il pouvait voir qu'il avait des photos de chaque membre d'Exoplanet. Il reposa ce téléphone pour se contenter de rejoindre ses amis.  
Ils passèrent toute la journée à faire différentes activités, quelques uns jouaient à la play, pendant que d'autres composaient, chantaient, dansaient. Le temps passait vite, mais l'absence de Chen se faisait de plus en plus désagréable aux yeux de tout le monde. Pendant que Kyung Soo et Jong In décidèrent de faire à manger, tous les deux, ensemble, les autres sortirent, en espérant retrouver le chanteur. Ils passèrent un peu plus de deux heures à le chercher... Mais personne ne le trouvait.

Chen avait chanté, principalement. Tout type de musique. Pour vrai, c'était son seul échappatoire, sa voix, le rythme, la musique l'aidait à décompresser et à se sentir beaucoup mieux. Il rentrait à la maison tard, tandis que presque tout le monde était sorti pour le chercher. Il fut assez surpris en ne voyant que ces deux là. Kyung Soo venait à lui pour lui faire un simple câlin, mais ne lui posait aucune question, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise... Jong In, par contre, c'est ce qu'il fit. Jong Dae souriait mais ne répondait aucunement et se contentait de venir les aider pour préparer un bon repas. D.O lui expliquait tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Quels ingrédients prendre et comment les couper. Il passa une bonne soirée en leur compagnie avant que les autres finissent par rentrer au message écrit de Kai, comme quoi le recherché était rentré à la maison. Ils furent rassurés qu'il soit sain et sauf mais légèrement agacés.

SuHo mit simplement la table avec LuHan pendant que les autres se mettaient autour de ce meuble convivial, attendant le repas avec impatience. Quand les plats furent installés, Chen prit place le dernier après avoir ranger à leur place respective tout ce qui traînait sur le bar. Kris servait avec l'aide de SeHun, tout deux opposé et au milieu de la table. Lay servait les verres vides de soju pour finir par se lever et porter un toast.

\- « A notre cher et tendre Jong Dae, qui s'est enfin décidé de remanger avec nous après une grosse semaine d'absence ! Tu nous as manqué... Crois moi. »

Chen ne pu s'empêcher de rire, levant son verre pour exécuter un tchin collectif et ensuite boire à son honneur, comme tous les autres.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien et ils passèrent cette soirée à discuter, tous ensemble. Même si tous avaient remarqués que Chen ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il mangeait plus que les derniers jours, et ça, ce fait ne pouvait que leur faire plaisir. C'est Tao qui décidait de partir le premier, suivit de Baekhyun et de beaucoup d'autre. Tout le monde finissait par partir se coucher, à part le plus âgé du groupe et celui dont tout le monde se souciait. Jong Dae s'occupa de débarrasser la table et Min Seok, commençait à être agacé du comportement de son cadet, c'est pourquoi il vint le rejoindre et l'arrêter.

\- « Chen... Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Parle moi... » Lui demandait-il en se posant à côté de lui.

\- « Hyungnim... Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

\- « Montre moi si tu ne veux pas me parler, explique toi avec des gestes ou sinon contente toi de m'écrire ce qu'il ne va pas sur un bout de papier. Mh ? Tu m'inquiètes. »

Xiumin se préoccupait sincèrement de l'état de celui ci. A ses paroles, le cadet plongea ses prunelles dans celle du plus âgé, après de longues secondes d'hésitation, et venait lui prendre le bras pour doucement le pousser à ce que le mur lui barre la route. Il déglutissait, pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du sien et sa bouche se pressait soigneusement sur la sienne en closant les paupières. Min Seok lui, par contre, écarquillait les yeux, et ne respirait plus pendant quelques secondes. Un choc. Il plaqua ses mains contre le buste du plus jeune pour le repousser. Xiumin était bouche bée... Il n'en croyait pas ses sens... Il mit sa main devant la bouche et déglutissait avant de partir de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'asseyait sur son lit, ne croyant pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Quant à Chen... Il se sentait mal. Que lui avait-il pris de faire une chose pareille ? Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que tout ça pouvait entraîner. Et si son aîné ne l'approchait plus ? Et si son Hyung faisait tout pour l'éviter ? Et si il en parlait à tout le monde ? Comme quoi Jong Dae aimait les hommes... Non, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il aimait seulement un homme parmi tant d'autre, son cœur ne battait que pour un : le plus âgé des membres.


End file.
